Jouman Gankai
Jouman Gankai is the chief warden of the secret brach of the blood prison known as Sector 7. This sector is the place the most dangerous criminals are left to be contained and Jouman rules over it with an iron fist. He gained his fame as a young man for the hiden he possessed but gained even more due to his pure power and ability to fight. Even in his older age he maintains his abilities though constant training. Appearance When he was young Jouman looked like a strapping young man with a youthful complexion and a tough body. His hair was a much lighter color than it is now and his beard was black rather than white. He usually wore a pair of brown shorts and a purple tank top over it, this was to show as much of his buff body as possible. As he grew however this was one of the only features that stayed. As he grew older Jouman's body stayed the same, very buff and fit despite his age, this was one of the few things that didn't change in his old age. His body grew around an inch or two brining him up to 6'2. With his already large body and his terrifying height he is a feared man by any who lay eyes on him. His hair became white grew longer and longer until it was almost at his shoulders, the soul-patch he used to have became a full while beard on his pointed chin. Jouman's black eyes are quite small and covered by a pair of clear glasses to accommodate for his failing eyesight. He usually wears a large white cloak over a buttoned up shirt and brown shorts or pants. Many of the people working under him in the facility have told him that it is unprofessional but he will usually just laugh it off and walk away. Personality Wise, Cheerful, Temperamental These three words describe Jouman's personality perfectly. He is a very old man and extremely wise, retaining knowledge of lots of events over around sixty years. Lots of people that know of him will constantly come to him and ask for his advice on certain subjects. His knowledge is so widespread that the elders of Kusagakure have made him one of the members of the council and demand he comes whether he like it or not. Despite their pushing him around he remains cheerful most of the time and wields a constant smile on his old face. This part of his personality makes him a joy to be around and most villagers have agreed that he is probably the best person to drink with ever. A popular story in the bars is about the time Jouman got really drunk an then began singing drunken karaoke, when asked to stop by the manager he punched him through the wall and was banned from the bar. This happens a lot and Jouman is currently banned from around 68 bars throughout the nation. The last part of his personality only really appears when he is acting as warden, he becomes prone to extremely angry mood swings where his rage knows no end. Whenever this happens the guards give the prisoners a courtesy warning about him being in one of his "moods" and most of the prisoners will promptly being acting like model citizens in fear of being beaten to death. History Early Life Abilities and Powers Physical Capabilities Jouman's physical capabilities are immense, as a child he was larger than the other children, prompting his sensei to train his body rather than his mind, hoping to make him into a brute of sorts. His training consisted of strength and speed exercises throughout the entire day for all his years as a genin. During the exams he was denied promotion to a chunin despite his strength, speed and the fact that he won the exams. Part of the reason was his brutality during the finals when he ripped an opponent in half with his bare strength. The other reason was his lack of thinking skills, during fights he would charge headfirst through jutsus to get to his opponent. After this he stopped and began to actually think, the now 16 year old boy realized that he required skill as well as his abilities and for the next few years honed those along with his body. During his next exams the 22 year old decimated the competition with strength and thinking alone, earning him the title of chunin. His capabilities only improved as his age grew and he gained more and more power, at the age of 30 when he became a warden he was strong enough to lift and throw a tailed beast. He has demonstrated numerous times that his strength far exceeds the limitations of a normal human. One time was when someone was brought in to be commissioned into the jail and escaped, this man was capable of moving at the speed of sound but Jouman effortlessly matched him and knocked him unconscious with a punch to the head that gave the man a concussion. Another was when in anger he slammed his table to demand food and managed to crush the table 12 feet under the restaurant as well as shake the whole building causing various things to fall. Nature Transformation Until the age of 16 Jouman simply relied on brute strength and speed but lacked skill. This all changed when he was denied the privilege of becoming a chunin due to his lack of skill, he vowed to become smarter and well versed in ninjutsu. The first thing he did was figure out his element which turned out to be two, fire and lightning. He trained with the two elements under a new sensei known as Hougou who had been passing through the lands at the time. The man was a master of both element and taught him everything he could before departing once again to wander the world. Through his training Jouman managed to master both elements to such a degree that it scared him. His ability in lightning release was called unmatched within his village. He was able to defeat an opponent by touching them with his hand and releasing and electrical current that would paralyze their nervous system, if he truly wanted he could actually kill them with this by shutting down their brain. His prowess however did not just involve paralyzing foes, he could created massive blasts of lightning as well as electrical storms within the air and manipulate them by using his fire release and lighting release in conjunction with one another. He could even use his lighting release to enhance his speed to an even higher degree. His Fire release was easily feared as well, mainly because the temperature of his flames were higher than that of the usual flames. He was so skilled in this release that he could heat of pockets of air to create natural fire on his own as well as spew massive amount from his body. He also learned that he could use his fire in conjunction with his lightning to create electrical fires. These fires are fed by electricity so water cannot extinguish them. Taijutsu Jouman's taijutsu is superb in almost every way, he can use ninjutsu, pure physical strength or fuinjutsu with it to enhance it tremendously. With pure physical strength Jouman is capable of striking opponents with enough force to shatter bones and send them flying, this can be combined with his pure speed to destroy numerous opponents at once. Though his pure power in taijutsu is strong he usually hold back to prevent himself from killing opponents to easily. When combined with fuinjutsu his taijutsu is very simple, strike an opponent with one of his palms and he wins. This strategy is because of the two seals on his palms, one that completely stops the opponents chakra and one that destroys tenketsu. When paired with ninjutsu his strikes are especially deadly as he can imbue them with elements. Lighting strikes will allow him to destroy and lock down parts of the nervous system on his opponent, rendering them helpless or dead. Fire strikes allow him to severely burn his opponents as well as their clothes, sometimes leading to knockout by embarrassment. Fuinjutsu Jouman is particularly skilled in Fuinjutsu, at the age of 30 he became interested in the art and decided to study it. The most interesting thing he learned is that you can brand a seal onto yourself and apply it by charging it with chakra and touching something. Using this knowledge he created two seals on his palms when he was picked as the Warden of Sector 7. The one on his right palm is a yin-yang symbol and when branded onto something locks the chakra of whatever it is on, this includes dojutsu and kekkei genkai. The seal on his left palm is in the shape of a star and will destroy the closest tenketsu to it when places on the body. If it is held on a person it will continue to destroy tenketsu near it until none are left. Kekkei Genkai Jouman's Clan posses a special kekkei genkai that allows them to break their own bodies down to a molecular level. Until the age of 19 he never even knew of this kekkei genkei but was eventually told of it when his father finally saw true skill blossoming in his son he taught him of their kg. Jouman thought it was remarkable that his body could even do such a thing but through proper training achieved the ability to do it. He trained further with this until at 23 he was able to break down anything he touched at an atomic level. His skill with this ability is said to be a sight to behold, though most don't actually see him much. Using this kg he can break down his body to enter any surface and move through it undetected, he can also enter organic beings as well as physical objects. When inside an object he can break down the molecules that make it up to destroy it, this is extremely useful but it also leaves him vulnerable to any damage the object he is inside takes. He can also break down objects by simply touching them with his hands, breaking them into many cubes he can control. He is even capable of breaking down techniques. Relationships Quotes "If you can make me stronger do it. I'm not gonna back down no matter what you throw at me, I'll live on and eventually rip apart the walls in my path." - Jouman to Hougou Trivia